Erros Gramaticais E Ripagem Para Sempre
by Rot in Pieces
Summary: [RIPAGEM] Nessie voltou da tribo de "Vancolver" para Forks depois que seu avô morreu, esquecendo apenas de levar as letras maiúsculas, as vírgulas, os pontos, os espaços etc.
1. Chapter 1

_**Erros Gramaticais E Ripagem Para Sempre**_

_**Fanfic retirada do site Nyah! Fanfiction**_

_**Nome da Fic Original: Nessie E Alec Para Sempre**_

_**Autora: nathalia**_

_**Fic ripada por Baphomet e Lucifel. A autora desconhece o Caps Lock e a coerência. Erros de gramática abundantes e vírgulas que desaparecem.**_

* * *

_**Sinopse:**_

já se passaram 9 ano **[Lucifel: "Desde o desaparecimento do 's'. Policiais ainda investigam o caso."] [Baphomet: Quem autorizou a venda de teclados sem Caps Lock?] **após o confronto com os volturi, mas dois estão de volta, eles sequestram nessie, **[Lucifel: E sequestram também o ponto e as letras maiúsculas.] [Baphomet: Bem que podiam sequestrar a autora.] **mas um grande amor vai nascer, **[Baphomet: Do confronto dos Volturi para o sequestro de Nessie e por fim um grande amor, tudo isso sem um mísero ponto.] **enfrentado **[Lucifel: Imagino um grande amor "enfrentado" tudo para ser feliz.] **tudo para chegar no tão sonhado "felizes para sempre".

* * *

_**Notas da História:**_

_-historia da minha autoria. __**[Baphomet: Resultado de uma bela dor de barriga.] **__plágio é crime.  
-alguns personagens meus outros da Stephenie Meyer .__** [Lucifel: E tens aí o resultado de uma mistura de personagens sensacionais.] **__  
-espero que gostem __**[Baphomet: Do que?] [Lucifel: Espera que a gente goste de algo lendo isso?]**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_

Capítulo 1 **[Lucifel: Já entendemos que é o Capítulo 1.] [Baphomet: Palmas para ela. Aqui ela usou o Caps Lock.] **passado

_**Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

_oi é minha primeira fic, __**[Baphomet: Deveria ter feito com mais carinho pra atrair leitores e não espantá-los.] [Lucifel: E que seja a última. Amém.] **__espero que gostem_

* * *

1º capitulo **[Lucifel: Jogando na nossa cara pela terceira vez que é o primeiro capítulo.] [Baphomet: Deve ser pra ela mesma não esquecer.] **passado

pov. **[Baphomet: Um ponto no POV.] **nessie

Depois que vovô Charlie **[Lucifel: O único personagem da fic.] **morreu, saimos de Vancolver **[Lucifel: Vancouver com "L". Agora eu já vi de tudo nessa vida.] [Baphomet: Deve ter sido lá que ela aprendeu esse português maravilhoso.]** para voltarmos novamente **[Baphomet: Ela foi e voltou, foi e finalmente voltou de novo.] **para Forks, claro que não gostei, **[Lucifel: Nem eu gostei dessa falta de ponto.] ** Forks mim **[Baphomet: Mim não gostar de Forks, mim querer voltar pra tribo de "Vancolver".] [Lucifel: Mim querer se matar.] **trazia péssimas lembranças, como jake. **[Lucifel: O que seria jake?] [Baphomet: Um vaso que a mãe comprou na lojinha de R$1,99 que ela quebrou quando era pequena e a mãe a fez colar todos os pedacinhos.]**

Logo que chegamos fomos diretamente para a casa de vovô carlisle ele nos queria por la, **[Lucifel: Só não convidou a outra vírgula.]** todos reunidos **[Baphomet: Pra jogar uma bomba e matar logo todo mundo de uma vez.] **ele achou melhor , a casa estava vazia **[Lucifel: Como assim estava todo mundo reunido e de repente a casa estava vazia?] [Baphomet: Espera aí, ela foi para a casa de Carlisle ou para a casa dela?] **mas minha familia arrumou tudo rapidinho, **[Lucifel: Informação essencial aqui.] **resolvi subir para meu quarto mas no caminho **[Lucifel: "Tropecei em algo pequeno em formato de vírgula, caí da escada e morri."]** alguem me chama **[Baphomet: Torcendo pra que seja a Morte.] **parece a mamãe:

–nessie! **[Lucifel: A autora tá passando fome, engoliu o espaço.] [Baphomet: E engoliu algumas teclas também.] **

– sim

– filha alguem muito especial esta a sua espera venha comigo.

– quem é mãe? **[Baphomet: É a puta que te pariu.] [Lucifel: Desconhece a própria mãe.]**

–venha comigo que você logo saberá. **[Baphomet: Deve ser a vírgula que ela sequestrou.]**

eu a segui, ela mim **[Lucifel: Não ter graça mim comentar esse "mim" de novo.] [Baphomet: Mim gostar de floresta. Mim sentir falta de Vancolver.] **levou ate a floresta estava anciosa. **[Baphomet: Quem estava "anciosa"? A floresta?] [Lucifel: Até a floresta estava ansiosa pra essa fic acabar.]**

–jake.-sussurou **[Lucifel: Nem o espaço separa esse texto. O amor é lindo.] **minha mãe, quando escutei aquilo eu congelei até jacob aparecer por que eu corri **[Lucifel: O Jacob apareceu porque você correu ou não sei?] [Baphomet: Você não sabe por que você correu?] **e o abraçei: **[Lucifel: Sai cedilha desse lugar que não te pertence.]**

–estava com saudades ness.** [Baphomet: Eu também. Há quanto tempo que não fazem um novo EarthBound?] [Lucifel: Eu também estava com saudades do espaço, da letra maiúscula. Sabe onde estão?]**

–eu tambem jake.- sorri e ganhei outro abraço. **[Lucifel: Mas o Jake não era uma das péssimas lembranças dela?] [Baphomet: Falsidade. Ou contradição.]**

–fiquei preocupado com você ness não mim **[Baphomet: Mim querer saber das novidades mas você não contar.] [Lucifel: Mim recuso a fazer mais alguma piada com esse "mim".] **deu mais noticias.

–desculpa jake é que eu estava muito ocupada **[Baphomet: "Querendo apito".] [Lucifel: "Procurando as letras maiúsculas que a autora fez o favor de esconder".] **por causa da nossa mudança.

–tudo bem eu te entendo. **[Lucifel: "Só não entendo a vírgula, que desapareceu e não deu notícias".] **-ouvi a voz da mamãe. **[Lucifel: Esse povo com crise de personalidade.] [Baphomet: Jake afinal é a mãe e a mãe o Jake?] **

–é melhor irmos logo ness os outros estão a nossa espera. vamos? **[Lucifel: Não é possível, o Word corrige essas coisas.] [Baphomet: Ei autora, aquelas "cobrinhas" embaixo das palavras significam que existe algum erro.]**

– tudo bem mãe só vou me despedir do jake. **[Lucifel: Aquele que era uma péssima lembrança, né? Falo mesmo.]**

–estarei a sua espera. **[Baphomet: Quem disse isso?] **-eu dei um abraço em jake:

–então tchau jacob, até outro dia e ve se não demora ta por que eu vou sentir sua falta. **[Lucifel: Saudades ponto, vírgula, acento, maiúscula.] **-jake riu. **[Lucifel: Só rindo mesmo, pra não chorar.] [Baphomet: Quero ver ele continuar rindo depois que ler essa fic.]**

–não se preocupe logo logo passarei la para te ver, tchau. **[Baphomet: Acabou! Acabou!] [Lucifel: Não tenho nem o que comentar.]**

* * *

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_espero que tenham gostado__**[Lucifel: Então espera sentada.] [Baphomet: Eu gostei daquela parte, aquela que não tem nessa fic.]**_

_**Acharam a ripagem engraçada? Odiaram a ripagem? Sentiram vontade de rir, chorar, vomitar, se matar, nos matar? Comentem.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo ripado por Lucifel, Baphomet e com uma participação especial de Escola. Capítulo pequeno, igual ao tanto de conhecimento da língua portuguesa que a autora possui.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2 **_

Capítulo 2 Escola **[Lucifel: Era onde a autora deveria estar.] [Escola: Nunca a vi por aqui. *se referindo à autora da fic*] [Baphomet: Ela deve frequentar alguma escola de "Vancolver".]**

_**Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

_oi consegui fazer tres capitulos em um dia so __**[Lucifel: Devem estar uma maravilha.] [Baphomet: Se eles estiverem ao nível do seu português, estamos ferrados.] **__que legal __**[Baphomet: Só pra você.] **__espero que __**[Baphomet: "Estejam preparados para o pior".] **__gostem desta historia __**[Lucifel: Vamos amar... ripá-la.]**_

* * *

segui a mamãe até a casa do vovô carlisle, ao chegar alice está am **[Baphomet: O que seria "am"?] [Lucifel: Tenho medo de tentar descobrir o que é.] **minha espera e quando mim **[Lucifel: Não tem uma letra maiúscula na fic inteira, pra piorar muda o tempo verbal da narração na mesma linha, um "am" misterioso e ela ainda volta com o "mim".] [Baphomet: Mim não acreditar no que leio.] **ver:

–nessie! nessie! nessie!.-no começo fiquei com medo. **[Lucifel: Não foi a única.] [Baphomet: Medo? Você ainda não leu essa fic.]** mas depois vi que ela estava animada **[Lucifel: Essa sim, a única.]** então não poderia ser uma coisa ruim **[Baphomet: Nada pode ser tão ruim quanto essa fic.] **mas estava enganada.

–o que houve Alice, **[Baphomet: Uau! Só a Alice é uma personagem por aqui?] [Lucifel: Senhoras e senhores, temos um progresso. Um nome próprio com letra maiúscula aqui. Retiro o que disse anteriormente. Existe SIM letra maiúscula nessa fic.] **por que essa gritaria?. **[Baphomet: Tinha que ter um ponto perdido pra estragar esse momento maravilhoso. A frase não tinha um erro, com exceção da falta de letra maiúscula no início dela.] [Lucifel: Estou começando a acreditar que a letra maiúscula na verdade foi um "erro" dela.] **-e ela mim **[Baphomet: Voltou às origens.] [Lucifel: Mim decepcionou agora.] **respondeu sorridente:

–vamos as compras vamos as compras. **[Lucifel: Comprem livros de português.] **-como não percebi **[Lucifel: Do mesmo modo que a autora não percebeu os erros enquanto escrevia a fic.] [Baphomet: Com a mesma sagacidade que a autora tem pra escrever.] **so podia ser compras mesmo. meu pai leu minha mente e sorriu.

–tia Alice! você não esta exagerando um pouco fomos as compras antes de voltar para Forks.

–sim, mas não compramos coisas para a escola. **[Lucifel: "E o seu português está horrível. Lá em Vancolver não tem escola não?"] [Baphomet: "E principalmente o livro de português, que nós duas vamos precisar, e muito."] **-fiquei paralizada. **[Lucifel: Paralisado estou eu com tamanha atrocidade.] [Baphomet: Eu que fiquei "paralizado" com um português desses. E eu achando que não tinha como ficar pior.]**

–como assim escola!mas não quero ir. **[Baphomet: Mas precisa ir.] [Lucifel: "Meu português é bem dizido, mim não precisar de escola."] **-mas meu pai apareceu **[Lucifel: Mas ele já não estava ali? Até leu a mente dela.] [Baphomet: Ou os personagens somem e aparecem do nada ou a autora tem Alzheimer e nunca se lembra onde eles estão.]**

–ness você tem que ir sim **[Baphomet: "Não aguento nem ler os seus pensamentos de tão burra que você é."] [Lucifel: "Eu estava aqui ouvindo o tempo todo você falar e até com os seus pensamentos eu estou horrorizado."] **todos nos vamos.-fui obriagada **[Baphomet: Que língua demoníaca é essa que você fala?] **a ir **[Lucifel: Onde?] **quando voltamos ja tinha anoitecido e eu e os outros arrumamos nossas coisas. **[Lucifel: O nome do capítulo é "Escola", mas ela nem narra essa parte. A escola é chata, né?] [Baphomet: É por isso que a gramática dela tá assim, nem a parte da escola ela gosta de narrar.]**

–boa noite para todos vou dormir estou miuto cansada **[Lucifel: "Miuto" cansada de que? De assassinar o português dessa maneira?] [Baphomet: Uma hora tinha que ficar cansada, né? Já chega de maltratar o português.] **e amanhã vai ser um dia em **[Baphomet: Am, em, im, om, um.] **tanto.

–tudo bem pode ir meu amor. tia roselie respondeu carinhosamente.  
subi tomei um banho rapido **[Lucifel: Burra e porca.]** coloquei um pijama deitei na cama e logo adormeci. **[Lucifel: Tudo isso sem uma única vírgula.]**

* * *

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_oi comentem muito __**[Baphomet: Esse muito tem o mesmo sentido do muito que você tem de vazio no cérebro?] [Lucifel: O mesmo muito que você tem de MUITO pouco conhecimento do português?]**__ ta bjs amo vcs! __**[Lucifel: Ama e posta uma fic dessas?] [Baphomet: Nem gosto de imaginar o que ela postaria se não amasse os leitores.]**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo ripado por Baphomet e Lucifel. Quando pensamos que não tinha como ficar pior, a autora nos surpreendeu. As letras maiúsculas já não existiam, isso não é novidade. Agora ela nem usa o travessão no começo das falas e além da falta de acentos ela resolveu usar as 'formas demoníacas' das palavras. Sim, os erros mais escrotos e bobos possíveis estão aqui, neste capítulo, que se equipara a alguma besta do Apocalipse.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

Capítulo novos amigos **[Lucifel: E novos erros de português.] [Baphomet: E novas ofensas a nossa adorável gramática.]**

_**Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

_espero que gosteem...__**[Baphomet: Sonhar não custa nada, né?] **__comentem fatasmaminhassss __**[Lucifel: Não vão comentar não, vão ter vergonha de assumir que leram essa fic.] [Baphomet: Já é um custo ler, imagina comentar.]**_

* * *

3º escola **[Lucifel: Tenho três sugestões pra essa frase confusa: 1 - A autora confundiu o nome do capítulo; 2 - Pode ser o 'terceiro dia de escola'; 3 - Deve ser a terceira escola da jumenta da protagonista que, por ser tão burra, foi expulsa de cada uma.] [Baphomet: 'Terceiro escola' dessa burra, é?]**

acordei com o barulho do despertador, que otimo eram 5 da manhã **[Lucifel: Tá reclamando de que? Foi você que o colocou pra despertar a essa hora.] [Baphomet: Que 'ótimo' você quis dizer, né? E ele desperta na hora que você coloca.] **fui para o banheiro tomei um banho e ao sair do banheiro vi ema **[Lucifel: Ema? Sabia que essa casa era um zoológico.] [Baphomet: Já tem uma anta, uma ema. Quais são os outros animais?] **calça deans **[Lucifel: 'Jeans' com D, de doeu, sua demente. Esses maus tratos com a gramática deveriam ser crime.] [Baphomet: Com 'd' de doente mental, deveria ser proibido escrever uma fic sem usar o cérebro.] **uma blusa preta com um all star preto logo pensei que foi a alice, **[Baphomet: Ela pensa que você é burra demais pra saber pegar uma roupa sozinha. E ela tem razão.]** **[Lucifel: Deve ter sido a ema, até ela é capaz de pegar uma roupa e você não.] **vesti minha roupa fiz um rabo de cavalo peguei minha bolsa e desci, **[Lucifel: Desceu o que, condenada? Desce até o Inferno e fica lá.] [Baphomet: Ela corta partes essenciais como 'desceu as escadas', mas somos obrigados a ler 'deans'.] **vi o tio Emmett.

oi monstrinha, **[Lucifel: Monstrinha é a autora que faz tantas barbaridades numa fic só.] [Baphomet: Monstrinha é a garota que escreveu 'deans'.] ** pronta?. **[Baphomet: "Pra assassinar o português? Sempre".] [Lucifel: "A única coisa que eu faço certo é matar o português, estou pronta o tempo todo".] **ele começou a rir. **[Baphomet: Está rindo porque não tá lendo isso.]**

oi estou pronta sim, onde os outros estão? **[Lucifel: Não basta estragar o português sozinha, tem que ter um grupo.] [Baphomet: Um grupo para a destruição da língua portuguesa. Estamos ferrados.]**

ficaram nos esperando na estrada agora vamos não quero mim atrasar. **[Lucifel: WHAT?!] [Baphomet: Decida-se, ou você narra ou você fala com os outros personagens.] [Lucifel: Ela quer fazer duas coisas ao mesmo tempo e o pior: ela consegue errar nas duas.] [Baphomet: Não sabe nem usar os pronomes pessoais: tá usando oblíquo no lugar dos do caso reto (não que ela saiba o que isso significa), se mata autora.]**

vamos.-fui com ele até a garagem **[Lucifel: A vírgula fugiu.] [Baphomet: Não a culpo.] **ele e eu saimos em seu carro que era um jip **[Lucifel: Há duas formas de escrever o nome desse carro, e mesmo assim ela errou.] [Baphomet: Não é Jeep e nem Jipe. É jip, um carro que veio do Paraguai.] **enorme. **[Lucifel: Mas pequeno se comparado ao tamanho da sua burrice.] [Baphomet: Enorme, assim como a sua burrice.] **no caminho nos encontramos os outros e tio Emmett os seguiu, **[Baphomet: Quero todo mundo no Inferno, quero ter uma conversa com vocês.] **quando chegamos na escola todos nos olhavam **[Lucifel: "Olha a família de burros".] **eles ficaram **[Baphomet: Assustados com a aura de burrice que cercava o grupo.] [Lucifel: Pensando o que fariam pra decifrar o que eles falavam.] **deslumbrados com nossa beleza sobrenatural **[Lucifel: Sobrenatural é o conhecimento escasso dessa autora.] [Baphomet: Sobrenatural é a burrice da autora.] **meus pais e meus tios foram para a facudade **[Lucifel: E a autora não saiu do primário. Se saiu, deveria voltar.] [Baphomet: 'Facudade': um lugar que ninguém nunca frequentou e que a autora talvez frequente.] **e eu resolvi entrar para conhecer melhor a escola mas me perdi, **[Lucifel: E que nunca mais a encontrem.] **resolvi pedi **[Baphomet: O 'r' que deveria estar aqui também se perdeu.] **ajuda a uma garota que passava por ali **[Lucifel: Não! Mais um motivo pra começar um diálogo idiota.] [Baphomet: Lá vem pérola.]**

da licença **[Lucifel: Se for pra ir embora e nunca mais voltar, com todo o prazer.] [Baphomet: Se for pra esculachar a língua portuguesa outra vez, não.] **

toda

oi meu nome é renesmee **[Lucifel: Tenho medo de perguntar onde a autora enfiou a vírgula que deveria estar aqui, mas ela faz falta.] [Baphomet: Faz falta o tempo que essa fic não existia.] **mas pode mim chamar **[Lucifel: "De caçadora da tribo de 'Vancolver'; a Cullen mais burra; a garota do 'deans'; sobrinha do cara do 'jip'. E muitas outras atrocidades que mim definem".] [Baphomet: "Pode mim chamar de 'Nem': nem no (extinto) Orkut você acha alguém mais burro do que eu".] **de ness.

oi deve ser aluna nova não é, **[Lucifel: Não, você nunca a viu por aí porque você é cega.] [Baphomet: Na verdade, não. É que ela gostava de andar invisível pela escola.] **bom meu nome é raquel.

é sou sim e estou perdida pode mim dizer onde se localiza a diretoria ? **[Baphomet: Olha o ponto de interrogação tentando não se misturar com esse texto lotado de erros.] [Lucifel: Olha o ponto de interrogação esnobe.]**

kkk **[Lucifel: Agora virou bagunça de vez.] [Baphomet: Que isso? A autora acha que tá conversando com as amiguinhas dela?] **vem eu te levo la.-raquel foi bem legal ela mim mostrou onde se localizava a diretoria **[Baphomet: Se você pediu pra ela te mostrar onde ficava a diretoria e ela disse que te levaria lá, é ÓBVIO que ela te mostrou onde ficava a maldita diretoria!] [Lucifel: Tanta informação 'útil' que ela podia omitir.] [Baphomet: Se fosse pra omitir coisas inúteis ela teria que omitir a fic inteira.] **eu dei um "tchau" **[Lucifel: Ah, meu Deus. Por que as aspas agora?] [Baphomet: Se parássemos pra tentar entender o por quê das coisas, daria um nó no nosso cérebro ao tentarmos entender o que se passa na cabeça (aliás, o que NÃO passa, e essa fic é a prova disso) de animais acéfalos.] **e entrei peguei meu horario e sai rapidinho. **[Lucifel: Eu imagino você fazendo tudo isso correndo, já que essa parte não tem nem vírgula.] [Baphomet: Imagino uma idiota levando a outra até a diretoria, dando tchau, a outra entrando, pegando o horário e saindo rapidinho, tudo isso em tempo recorde: na velocidade da luz.]**

fui para sala pois o sino tocou **[Lucifel: Bate o sino pequenino, sino de Belém.] **e descobri que Raquel seria minha parceira, **[Baphomet: Essa parte ficou tão...] [Lucifel: Estranha?] [Baphomet: Não, estranha não. Estranha tá a fic inteira.] **a aula foi super chata **[Lucifel: Percebemos o quanto a autora odeia a escola.] [Baphomet: Tá aí a explicação pra uma fic tão mal escrita.] **assim como as outras o sinal **[Baphomet: Sino e sinal, não são a mesma coisa.] [Lucifel: Sinal de pontuação? Que você esqueceu vários, né?] **tocou hora do almoço sai sozinha da sala e encontrei com a minha familia no refeitório e fui para lá, **[Lucifel: Como assim ela encontra a família no refeitório e vai pra lá? Mas a maldita já não estava lá?] [Baphomet: Como uma pessoa vai para um lugar que já está?]** parecia que eles ja tinham pegado meu almoço **[Lucifel: Pegaram ou não?] [Baphomet: Se eles pegaram então não parecia.] **eu os agradeci comi e sai fui a procura da Raquel **[Lucifel: Um parágrafo pode ter quantos pontos você quiser, contanto que saiba usá-los. Então vá aprender a usá-los, isso é o mínimo.] [Baphomet: Porra! Ela não põe uma merda de um ponto sequer nessa porcaria de fic.] **e eu a encontrei:

Raquel!. **[Baphomet: Aqui a maldita põe e sem necessidade.] [Lucifel: Era pra ter no mínimo umas cinco cópias desse sinal lá no parágrafo anterior, mas ela preferiu colocar aqui onde não precisa.] **eu gritei ela ouviu e também gritou. **[Lucifel: Duas gurias retardadas gritando uma com a outra.]**

ness que bom que eu te encontrei quero te apresentar uns amigos olha esses são a juliane, a callie, a luce o david e o nicollas. **[Lucifel: Tem limite de vírgula por parágrafo?] [Baphomet: Estou rindo muito imaginando aqui ela colocando a vírgula nos dois primeiros nomes e depois pensando "ah, chega to com preguiça" e digitando o resto de qualquer maneira.] [Lucifel: Esse resto deve ser a fic inteira porque ela parece ter sido escrita de qualquer maneira.]**

oi eu sou a nessie. e eles sorriram eram muito simpaticos **[Lucifel: Porque ainda não te conhecem direito.] **e logo viraram meus amigos tambem mas o sino tocou e Raquel e eu fomos para sala a ultima aula foi muito legal eu amei mas tudo que é bom acaba logo **[Lucifel: Por isso que essa fic parece interminável.] [Baphomet: Pena que a sua fic não se encaixa nesse quesito. Não no quesito de ser boa e sim no de acabar logo, eu quero dizer.] **e o sino da saida tocou. **[Baphomet: Bem que podia tocar um 'sino de fim dessa fic'.]**

minha familia ja mim esperava fui para o lugar onde minha familia estava. **[Lucifel: O texto já é maçante de ler e ela ainda o torna pior repetindo palavras ao invés de substituí-las.] [Baphomet: Ela está dando uma aula de como não se deve escrever uma fic.] [Lucifel: Isso era um guia e não fiquei sabendo?] [Baphomet: Pois é, também não to acreditando que um ser humano pode escrever esse excremento de forma séria.] [Lucifel: Ou essa fic é uma piada ou a autora não é um ser humano.]**

oi minha linda como foi o seu dia?. **[Baphomet: "Foi ótimo. Consegui detonar o português melhor do que no capítulo anterior".] **-rose falou

oi, foi muito bom conheci novos amigos mas as aulas não gostei muito. **[Lucifel: A personagem é o reflexo da autora.] [Baphomet: Personagem burra inspirada em alguém?] **-todos riram e fomos para casa.

viu só,eu falei que seria bem legal ness. **[Baphomet: Ele lê pensamentos ou prevê o futuro?] [Lucifel: Só pra vocês que foi legal.] [Baphomet: Aliás, por que ela não botou que era o Edward que estava falando? Eu só sei disso porque li embaixo.] [Lucifel: Deve ser suspense fail.]**

tudo bem pai eu afirmo que foi legal, mas não precisa tirar onda da minha cara. **[Lucifel: Que cena chocante, o pai tirando ondas da cara da filha.] [Baphomet: A personagem é um mar?] [Lucifel: Um mar de burrices.] **-todos sorriram,ficamos mais alguns minutos por ali e depois pegamos estrada. **[Baphomet: Peguem uma estrada para o Inferno, demônios.]**

* * *

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_nossa! __**[Lucifel: Enfim acabou.] [Baphomet: Nossa foi o que eu pensei quando li essa merda, junto com outras palavras de baixo calão.] **__sinceramente espero__** [Baphomet: Que você se mate.] [Lucifel: Que você nunca mais escreva.]**__ que gostem comentem __**[Baphomet: Já tá querendo muito.] [Lucifel: Comentar tudo bem, mas gostar é impossível.]**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo ripado por Baphomet e Lucifel (os seres mais desocupados do Inferno). Mais um capítulo dessa fic que já passou dos 40. Será que a gente alcança a autora ou vamos morrer antes de terminar de ripar?**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 4**_

Capítulo 4 volturi **[Lucifel: Alguém ainda não aprendeu a usar letra maiúscula em nome próprio.] [Baphomet: Senhoras e senhores, não tivemos progresso.]**

_**Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

_oi gente,realmente eu nao esperava fazer um capitulo tao rapido assim __**[Lucifel: Nem ela acredita na própria capacidade.] [Baphomet: A capacidade de criar coisas ruins está além do entendimento humano.] **__mas esta super legal __**[Lucifel: Quem disse isso? Sua intuição?] [Baphomet: Melhor não confiar nela, está com defeito.] **__minhas amigas avaliaram elas amaram __**[Baphomet: Pra que inimigos com amigas assim, né?] [Lucifel: Amigas de verdade mandariam você se matar. Ou elas são piores que você.] [Baphomet: Espero que elas não tenham fics.] **__nao sei vcs mais espero que gostem bjus... __**[Baphomet: Beijo de Judas.] [Lucifel: Escreve uma fic dessas e ainda manda um beijo deteriorador de cérebros.]**_

* * *

Ainda na estrada avistei jacob, meu coração acelerou, **[Lucifel: Podia ter parado.] **tio Emmett percebeu: **[Lucifel: Incrível como eles percebem tudo. Ah é, tinha me esquecido, eles são vampiros.] [Baphomet: Pensei que fossem fadas. *Piada old*] **

–você esta bem? **[Baphomet: Não, sinto meu cérebro escorrendo pelo nariz.] [Lucifel: Fazendo parte dessa fic? Nem um pouco.]**

–sim tio. -meu tio avistou jake tambem: **[Lucifel: Só agora que ele percebeu o guri?] [Baphomet: Coerência pra que se a protagonista pode ter um tio vampiro lesado?]**

–entendi é o jake nao é monstrinha? **[Baphomet: Não, foi a pizza de ontem.] [Lucifel: Não, é só o fato de participar dessa fic.]** **[Baphomet: Jake é ou não monstrinha, eis a questão.]**

–tiooo. **[Baphomet: Ela tá cantando ou avisando pro tio que tem uma gazela na estrada?] **-fiquei com medo de dizer ao tio Emmett o que sentia por jake mas tive medo. **[Lucifel: Oi?] [Baphomet: A péssima lembrança tá confundindo a cabeça da garota.] [Lucifel: Mais do que já tá confusa? Estamos ferrados.]**

–o que mostrinha vai me dizer que não é eu te conheço ta, fala. **[Lucifel: Fala o que?] **-ainda bem que o carro parou, eu desci **[Baphomet: Desceu de onde? Do céu que não foi.] [Lucifel: Imagino uma louca em cima do carro.] **rapidamente ao encontro de jacob:

–nessie.

–jacob.-eu corri e deu em **[Baphomet: Deu em merda. Essa fic deu em merda.] [Lucifel: Deu em um tombo no chão com a cabeça resultando em traumatismo craniano. Fim.] [Baphomet: Acho que foi nessas condições que a autora escreveu essa fic.] **abraço nele.

–eu nao falei que viria. **[Lucifel: E veio por que então?]**

–kkk, **[Baphomet: Não sei o que é o 'melhor': a incompetência da autora em colocar simplesmente que a personagem riu ao invés desse 'kkk' ou a vírgula pra separar a risada do resto da fala.] **é mas veio rapido né?. **[Lucifel: Coisa ruim costuma vir rápido mesmo. *Indireta quase direta*]**

–o que não gostou?. **[Lucifel: De muita coisa. Mas pra resumir, não gostei dessa fic em geral.] [Baphomet: Se eu fosse reclamar do que realmente não gostei, não sairia mais daqui. Então, basicamente não gostei da fic.] **-jacob ficou meio desanimado **[Lucifel: Entendo como você se sente, não é fácil fazer parte dessa fic.]**

–não, mas é claro que não é que eu não esperava ser tão rapido assim mas eu adorei. **[Baphomet: No começo ela não gostou e no final ela adorou? Como assim?] [Lucifel: Alguém me explica qual a dificuldade que a pessoa tem em manter a mesma opinião pelo menos até o final da frase?] **

–ah,tudo bem.

–jacob vamos entrar? **[Lucifel: Já estão num hotel e ninguém me avisou?] [Baphomet: Que nada, ela é uma índia selvagem, vão entrar ali mesmo.]**

–desculpa ness mas não precisa só preciso que venha comigo. **[Baphomet: Que isso? Cadê os pais dessa menina?]**

–onde jake?. **[Lucifel: Na floresta oras, até parece que você não sabe.]**

–vem comigo. **[Baphomet: Lugar interessante esse 'vem comigo'.]**

–tudo bem. **[Lucifel: Ela vai pra um lugar que ela não sabe com a sua 'péssima lembrança'?] [Baphomet: Povinho fácil, hein? Acho que é só pra autora não ter o trabalho de escrever um monte de fala.] [Lucifel: É bom mesmo, já que a fic é praticamente só feita disso.] **-mas ai meu pai leu sua mente e rosnou **[Lucifel: Aonde o pai dela estava esse tempo todo que só apareceu agora pra ler a mente do lobinho?] [Baphomet: A Nessie estava em cima do carro e o resto do pessoal estava no porta-malas.] **quase que ataca o jake mas meu tio jasper controlou as suas emoções. **[Baphomet: 'Faz a egípcia, mona. Não vale a pena se rebaixar'!] **Enquanto isto eu e jake seguiamos **[Baphomet: O pai jogando purpurina pra tudo quanto é lado pra filha sair com o cara sem nenhum problema.] [Lucifel: Que bixa sem moral é essa? Deu um surto silencioso que não deu em nada.] **para a floresta até chegarmos a certo ponto: **[Lucifel: Imagino um ponto no chão indicando o lugar que eles deveriam parar.]**

–ness espere aqui ja volto. **[Baphomet: Levou a garota pro mato só pra largar ela lá.]**

– **[Baphomet: 'Nessie, vou te estuprar e te esquartejar e depois te estuprar de novo. Mas não agora, eu só vou dar um pulinho ali, mas quando eu voltar eu vou fazer isso, tudo bem?'] **tudo bem jake. **[Lucifel: Tudo bem que a gente não quer um monte de fala idiota de uma garotinha mimada que não quer fazer nada que a mandam fazer, mas a gente também não quer uma garotinha idiota que concorda com tudo que a mandam fazer.] **-assim que ele saiu sentei abaixo de uma arvore depois de pouco tem´po **[Lucifel: Como o acento agudo de árvore foi parar aqui?] [Baphomet: To com medo de pensar que ela queria digitar 'témpo' ou 'tempó'.] [Lucifel: 'Tem pó'. Agora eu entendi tudo.] **começei **[Lucifel: Esse cedilha também é culpa das dorgas?] **a se **[Lucifel: Estava rezando para que o 'm' ficasse próximo do 's' de repente só pra isso ser considerado erro de digitação.] [Baphomet: Eu 'começo a se sentir' triste com esses erros e fico pensando na 'educação' desse país.] **sentir observada, será que era o jake?

* * *

pov. Alec

o nosso plano estava indo bem a cullen estava sentada sozinha na floresta **[Baphomet: O lobinho é cúmplice dos Volturi?]** e jane resolveu atacá-la, **[Lucifel: Resolveu ataca-la e ainda não atacou por que? Tá esperando o celular te notificar a hora exata do ataque?] **ficamos a observando e ela ficou desesperada: **[Baphomet: Agora é tarde demais.]**

–jacob é você?, jake você está mim assustando, **[Lucifel: Morra assustada.]** **[Baphomet: O 'mim' vai passar a ser ignorado, mim não aguentar mais vê-lo.] **jake jake.-jane resolveu agir antes que o tal jacob chegasse **[Baphomet: Ah, então na verdade o 'plano' deles só deu certo porque o Jacob é um idiota.] [Lucifel: Sério que o plano deles era esperar na floresta que o idiota do Jacob largasse a Nessie sozinha?] **mais foi **[Lucifel: Quantos 'foi' exatamente?] [Baphomet: 'Menos foi'.] **tarde demais ele apareceu e se transformou em lobo mas minha irmã usou seus poderes para que eu podesse **[Lucifel: Na verdade o alvo deles era a árvore, queriam podá-la.] [Baphomet: Se eu 'podesse' matava mil.] **pegar a cullen, assim que usei a névoa na garota **[Lucifel: E também na autora. E foi assim que a fic surgiu.] **jane parou de machucar o cachorro **[Lucifel: Agora Jacob passou de lobo pra poodle.] **que ainda estava no chão se recuperando jane e eu aproveitamos para fugir, **[Baphomet: Jacob otário, só virou lobo pra apanhar. Vergonha.] [Lucifel: Vergonha é a Nessie nem ter reagido. Se o Jacob virou um cachorro então ela deve ter virado uma boneca.] [Baphomet: Devia estar esperando a névoa pensando 'tudo bem'.] **corremos até chegar no aeroporto de FORKS **[Lucifel: Quando decide usar letra maiúscula dá nisso.] [Baphomet: Devem ser as siglas de alguma organização destinada a ajudar os índios de 'Vancolver'.] **onde um jato nos esperava, eu, jane e a culllen que ainda estava coberta pela névoa entramos no jato **[Baphomet: Coloca a Nessie amarrada em cima do jato, ela gosta de ser radical.] **que nos levaria até volterra.

* * *

pov. renesmee

eu nao sabia onde estava só sabia que jane e alec volturi mim sequestraram. **[Lucifel: Não te culpo, nem usar os pronomes você sabe.] [Baphomet: Não se preocupe, não exigiríamos tanto de sua mente limitada.]** Por outro lado eu não conseguia ver,ouvir ou sentir, **[Lucifel: Infelizmente 'não pensar' não é um efeito da névoa.]** o que será que eles fizeram comigo e com o jake? **[Lucifel: Não sei, mas não te mataram. Nem tudo é como a gente quer.] **será que jane matou o jake? **[Baphomet: Estamos torcendo pra isso.] **como iria viver sem o meu melhor amigo, meu irmão minha alma gêmea?. **[Baphomet: Sua péssima lembrança.]**

* * *

pov. Alec

ja estavamos em Volterra, o jato pousou, peguei a garota que era muito leve **[Baphomet: Nossa, morreria se não soubesse que a garota era leve.] [Lucifel: Agora posso morrer feliz, a Nessie é leve.] **e saimos do jato, Demitri estava a nossa espera, que otimo o maniaco por minha irmã: **[Lucifel: Percebi uma pontada de ciúmes, mas não da irmã dele.] [Baphomet: Queria que ele fosse maníaco por você, né?]**

–Jane e Alec parabens, **[Baphomet: 'Parabens' é o sobrenome deles.] **conseguiram sequestrar a cullen, Aro ficara **[Lucifel: Aro já está feliz, que tosco.] [Baphomet: Que sem graça o cara saber o que vai acontecer e ficar feliz antes do tempo.] **muito feliz. **[Lucifel: Todos feliz, menos nós.] **

–obrigada Demitri,mas vamos logo estou com pressa. **[Lucifel: Tanta pressa que o texto colou todo e foi mal pontuado.] [Baphomet: Também estamos com pressa pra essa fic acabar logo.] **-mas é claro que ele obedeceu era Jane ele faria qualquer coisa por ela,fiquei enraivado, **[Baphomet: "O que essa baranga tem que eu não tenho?"] [Lucifel: "Mas eu tenho um cu apertadinho e virgem e pago um boquete sensacional. O que mais ele iria querer?"] **jane sentou na frente ao lado de Demitri enquanto eu levava a cullen nos bancos de trás isso mim deixou ainda mais irritado **[Lucifel: "O banco ao lado do bofe é meu".] **por quê eu tinha que levar a cullen enquanto ele dirigia o carro ao lado da minha irmã,** [Lucifel: Até eu fiquei com raiva disso, sqn.]** **[Baphomet: Nooooooooossa por que ele tinha que fazer algo tão incrível enquanto o Alec segurava a pena?] ** queria matá-lo mas ainda bem consegui me controlar. **[Lucifel: Isso, mona, fica calma. Vingue-se da vadia com estilo.] [Baphomet: Dá na cara da vaca.]**

* * *

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_e ai gostaram comentem muito __**[Lucifel: Essa é uma pergunta difícil, vou pedir ajuda aos universitários.] [Baphomet: Hm... Cri Cri Cri.] **__ta bjus... até o proximo capitulo que saira em breve esperem e continue acompanhando terão muitas surpresas. __**[Lucifel: O que será que nos aguarda?] [Baphomet: Medo das surpresas.]**_


End file.
